Dan Sachoff
}} Dan Sachoff is the actor who portrayed Ensign in the third season episode . He earned his BFA in drama from Emerson College and studied scene study under John de Lancie. Also in 1990, Sachoff was featured in the comedy Sibling Rivalry, with Kirstie Alley and Scott Bakula. The following years he had guest parts in episodes of All-American Girl (1994, with Clyde Kusatsu), Murphy Brown (1995, with Nathan Anderson, , and John Hostetter), Ellen (1996, with Brian McNamara, Earl Boen, and Elinor Donahue), Love Boat: The Next Wave (1998, with Phil Morris, Thelma Lee, and Cari Shayne), Babylon 5 (1998, written, directed and created by J. Michael Straczynski), Will & Grace (1999, with Bob Clendenin and Aaron Lustig), Malibu, CA (1999), Bette (2000, with Sharon Lawrence), The Amanda Show (2000 and 2001, with Michelle Horn, Andrew Hill Newman, Gregg Daniel, David Graf, and Lisa Hoyle), Power Rangers Time Force (2001, with Edward Laurence Albert), Grounded for Life (2001, with Richard Riehle), The Tick (2002, with Liz Vassey and Robert Clendenin), The West Wing (2002, with Thomas Kopache, Dennis Cockrum, and Timothy Davis-Reed), Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2002), The District (2003, with Roger Aaron Brown, Vaughn Armstrong, Todd Jeffries, and Justin Rodgers Hall), Judging Amy (2005, with Kevin Rahm, Scott Klace, and Faran Tahir), and Sleeper Cell (2005, with Henri Lubatti). Sachoff worked as host, writer, and producer on the television show Ready for the Weekend Movie (2004-2006) and had recurring roles as Harry Carmichael in Jericho (2007, with Christopher Darga, Tim Sitarz, Daniel Benzali, Alicia Coppola, and Andrew Borba), as aide to Leon Russom's character General Krantz in Prison Break (2008-2009, with Wade Williams, Robert Knepper, Cress Williams, Robert Mammana, Jude Ciccolella, Charles Emmett, Michael Wiseman, Lin Oeding, David Clennon, and Daniel Zacapa), and as Gene Balboa in Yacht Rock (2005-2010). Further guest roles include the television series The War at Home (2006, with Todd Stashwick and Keone Young), Shark (2006, with Jeri Ryan, Patrick Fabian, Ron Glass, and Lisa Kaminir), Standoff (2006), Sales Guys (2007), Bones (2008, with Scott Barry), Trust Me (2009), Party Down (2009, with Adam Scott), The Closer (2009, with Raymond Cruz, Jonathan del Arco, and Ed O'Ross), Scrubs (2002 and 2010, with Ken Jenkins), Big Love (2010, with Robert Beltran, Jason Brooks, and Peggy Miley), Desperate Housewives (2010, with Teri Hatcher, Brenda Strong, Rick Pasqualone, and Christopher Darga), and Parenthood (2010, with Amanda Foreman and Tina Lifford). Sachoff also appeared in episodes of Law & Order: Los Angeles (2010, with Conor O'Farrell, Clyde Kusatsu, and Wendy Schenker), The Fives (2011), True Blood (2011), Make It or Break It (2011), Entourage (2011, with Chase Kim), and Suburgatory (2011) and had a supporting role in 's drama J. Edgar (2011, with Stephen Root, Zach Grenier, and Devin Williamson). More recently, Sachoff created the reality television show Code:9 (2012) on which he also worked as consulting producer and appeared in one episode. In addition, he can be seen in an episode of the comedy series Save Me (2013, with Diedrich Bader) and was featured in the pilot episode of Marvel's superhero television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013, along with Ron Glass). External links * DanSachoff.com – official site * * Category:Performers Category:TNG performers